The Moth revisited
by ThePearBear
Summary: Jack.. oh god Jack don't die. Not now, not after 7 days. You're the freaking doctor on this rock! Who's going to make my loins weak? Who am I going to verbally copulate with? Please don't let this cave in end you...


**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or anything of the sort. If I did there would be a LOT of shit I'd change... but aannnywaay I don't own it so yeah. **

**M- for cussing and sex referances**

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? The good ol' doc got himself buried in a cave" Sawyer's statement sent a wave of cold through me. Jack was... dead? I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. Not _Jack_. He was... well, Jack for God's sake! 7 days in from the crash.. a week, and the only God-damn doctor on this rock was _buried in a cave?_ I was running, I need to get there. I push past plants, branches and vines alike to get to where the others gathered. "What happened?" I demanded, eyes locked on the group. "Jack.. cave in... don't know if he's alive..." that was all I heard. Why was no one digging? I voiced my thoughts, pushing through them til I reached the rock wall. Desperately I started to move the stones out of the way. Not Jack. Not him. The memories of Jack ran through my mind like the French Woman's message. His smile, our banter, his rough yet gentle hands touching my face in concern... Jack _couldn't be dead!_ I- We had so much to experience! He never even told me what his tattoos were.

"If you guys have finished verbally copulating then we've got to get a move on", God I wish it wasn't _verbal_ sex Charlie had refered to. Okay, I admit it, Jack was hot. Hot doesn't even do him justice. Sawyer was right about one thing, Jack does make me weak in the loins. It's everything about him, from his smile to his body... his personality... those abs... did I mention he had an attractive body? So what if I find him physically attractive? It's not like that was the only thing that I liked. He's the perfect man. But... he's not mine. I'm a fugative. Wanted for murder. Not to mention when he gets too close I have the urge to either run away or jump him. I reaalllyy hope he's not dead. I've only known him for a week but it feels like I've always known Jack, like we've always been like this. Our easy banter, the trust.. it all come so naturally I'm terrified!

With Sawyer, it's just physical attraction. I don't love him, I barely like him as it is. But when I need to run from Jack, Sawyer's the man for the job. For all his innuendos and perverted jokes, I know he's only there for the sex. Honestly? I would fuck 'im then leave him. He's just one of those guys. But Jack.. Jack I could do the whole package. I would settle down with him, marry him, have kids with him.. because he was just that type of man. If only I could stay with him when we're rescued.

There's a reason I didn't stay with him in the cave. I know for a fact that I'd fall for him all the more quickly. I could easily settle down with him here, no matter the dangers. I would sleep next to him and look forward to the mornings together. We'd hold hands, he'd touch my face with those hands of his. Jack would be mine... and I'd be his. I would have no trouble being the Eve to his Adam. I lied when I said I didn't want to be Eve. God I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him, touch him, make love to him- Did I really just think that? Me, Kathrine Austen, wanted fugative, hardcore runner, wants to _make love_ with the hottest, sweetest, bravest man on the fucking planet.

My frantic digging came to a halt when I heard a scuffle from outside the digging space. Whiping my face I stepp out and spot Jack and Charlie round the corner, both are covered in dirt and dust. I lunge towards him. My arms wrap around his neck and my lips meet his in a heated kiss. Jack responds almost immediately, his surgeon hands grip my waist as he deepens our lip-lock. "Oh God Jack..." I moan as his tongue probed my lips. "Kate" he groaned as I opened my mouth, letting him in as our tongues danced together. His taste, I think I found my new favorite flavor- the sound of a dry cough behind us took Jack and I out of our make-out.

Turning to face the others, I blushed heavily but the grin on Jack's face said it all. "Well We're all glad you guys are okay" Hurley stated, winking at me. I flushed deeper, burying my face in Jack's dirty shirt. Jack's laugh made my heart swell with happiness.. maybe we could do this. After all 46 people did survive a plane crash on an unknown island with monsters, polar bears and God knows what else, so maybe. Just maybe, Jack and I could be together. If only for a while, because I know that once we get rescued.. I can't be with him anymore. But for now I'll be his Eve.

**AU- maybe this will be more than just a one-shot. Reviews are love and Flames/Criteques are welcome. 3+ reviews will tell me to make more chapters. As to my other story "My Mistake" I'm using this one as a anti-writer's block as I try to rid myself of a few demons before continuing it. Fawny out.**


End file.
